Does It Matter That He's The Devil?
by BloodyRosie
Summary: Does one little detail change the past? Lucifer wants Sam to say yes but does the fact he's the devil change everything or is it just a tiny datail.  A look into these childhood friends FemaleSam!/Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and never will  
>all rights go to the owner<br>**

Does one little detail change the past?

Does what he is change anything at all?

What is a girl to do when she's told to make a choice she really doesn't want to make?

This is the story about me and Lucy. Or Lucy and I, I should say.

Let's start at the beginning shall we?

**Ch 1: Our Meeting**

I don't remember much about my meeting with him. I remember it almost like it was yesterday.

I was really young so that is to be expected. It was one of my earliest memories.

He was grown when we met but young. A teenager. He had short blond hair and beautiful aqua eyes.

I went to be crying the night we met, what about I truly just don't remember.

It was a dream, that I can say for sure for we were at a playground, though I could of sworn I just went to bed. Also this playground was the one I went to a while back, and was told we weren't coming back.

I found myself crying on the slide, and here I remained the whole dream.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Was the first thing he ever said to me. "My, my, why are we crying my dear?" he asked in a snake like voice that gave me a fright.

It was then I realized I had changed location. Scared of that fact alone the man asked me something I did not hear. It was when finally dared to look back up to him did I see that he was squatting down to make his face level with mine. Gently, he brushed my hair off my face and wiped my tears away with his soft fingers. "Now, now, what's wrong, my dear?"

"Dean was bein' a big poopy face," I told him. What Dean did I don't know but to me it was really bad at the time.

"Well that's what big brothers are, but so don't feel bad," he sighs, "you can't hold that against them all the time." He tried to smile but I could tell he was sad.

"Does mister also have a poopy face brother, too?" I asked taking his face in my tiny fat hands. I don't know why but I didn't want him to leave and part of me was scared that unless I held on, he was. Bu there was also a part of me that wanted nothing to do with him, that was scared of him, but I couldn't understand why, so it slowly became so faint that I no longer could tell it was there.

"Yeah, I do," he laughs taking my hands in his.

"You know, Daddy and Dean is always telling me not to talk to strangers." I tell him. "Are you a stranger?"

Again he laughs but shakes his head, "Sam, if your going to make friends you have to talk to people. Just some people Sammy shouldn't trust. I, on the other hand want to be to be your friend." He explains.

"Okay!" I say excitedly. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam. What's your name?"

"Well that's a beautiful name Sammy. You can call me Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy."

"It is nice to meet you too, but you know what I can't keep you hear any longer, which means you have to go. Does Sammy want to come back tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Yes!" I answer without hesitation. I hugged Lucy around the neck instinctively and felt him tense under my arms, but quickly relax, and hug me back. I then say, "Bye-bye!"

…

And that was the day I became friends with the devil.

**thanks for reading eveybody**

**and don't say you didnt because then how did you know i typed that**

**i just want to say review because i don't know if i want to make them a couple yet and need advice**

**also i say review because it makes me happy to know you care**

**that and i need help to imporve my witing.**

**hope you loved it**


	2. Your What?

**Ch 2 Your What?**

I fall into bed, Dean words still echoing in my head.

Maybe we were better off apart. He wont have to deal with my "chick flick" moments anymore.

Yeah maybe this was a good thing. Maybe I did slow him down since he always had to watch me.

Maybe I don't need a brother who doesn't watch my every move. That doesn't trust his own sister. So what I made a few mistakes and released the devil, it could of happened to any one.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" I scream into the pillow. I was just trying to help, just do the right thing. It's not all my fault. Dean should have been there. It's not all my fault. It wasn't suppose to end with us fighting and me in a stupid motel with a job at the local bar. "Damn it." I screamed again before I went to sleep.

As I was going into the dream world, I noticed a presence next to me. Lifting my head a familiar smell filled the air.

Reaching for the man beside me, I crawl closer to place a kiss on his cheek by his mouth.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Sam, is this really you thinking you can live your life in hiding?" He asks me in his familiar voice, but something is off. I can't put my finger on it so I brush it off. 'it's because it's a dream' I think to myself.

"Oh Jess, you know I love you. God knows I miss you," I tell him as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I sigh, "But you know, there's hope that people can change. I can."

"Oh, I don't believe that," He responds without much thought.

"Why do you say that?" I ask tightening my grip. Under my touch his body changes into a completely different man. He even smelled differently.

"You freed me," Lucy's voice answered.

Jumping, I release my grip and got the hell out of the bed. My breath is hard and my heart pounded against my ribcage, trying to get out.

Lucy gave me a confused look that almost said "Was that really necessary?"

His words though repeated themselves in my head. I freed him? No I freed Lucifer. Wait, Lucy, Lucifer, damn I'm slow. Was I really the smart Winchester?

"What do you want?" I ask him harshly.

"I want to thank you, Sammy. I want to reward you. I want to give you everything." he answered sincerely, almost hurt by my reaction.

"I want nothing the devil can provide," I hiss.

"You know that hurts, Sammy." He says to me, "You're hard to find, harder than most."

"Why is that any concern of yours?"

"I've always took Nick's form for you, but Sam, he's just plan b. I can't trust him not to spontaneously combust. It's you I really need."

"What?"

"You're my true vessel Sammy. Why do you think you were the one in the church?"

"No." I had to think of something, anything to get me out of this. Then it hit me. "You need my consent."

"Of course, Sam, I'm still an angel."

"I'll kill myself before letting the devil enter my body."

"I'll bring you back," He sighed.

Damn it! Was there anything I could do to get out of this.

My mess of emotions must have turned into tears because my vision blurred.

Lucy instinctively came to my aid, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I looked into his eyes demanding answers with my own. All I got was true sadness. He looked genially upset by my reaction.

"Why me?" I finally say, breaking the silence, but not the eye contact.

"Because, it had to be you," Was all he said back as he wiped away more tears.

Before I could stop myself, I hugged the devil, as I did a hundred times before, and full on sobbed into his chest. Slowly, as if scared that I'll run off, he put his arms around me, which only made me cry harder.

After a rather long period of crying, I ran out of tears. My throat had a huge lump in it, too, speaking hurt. Heck, even breathing hurt at this point. Lucy's shirt was wet with my tears again, but he didn't seem to mind. Never did he seem to mind.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "but it had to be you. Believe me, it breaks my heart. I will never lie to you, never trick you. I renew this vow to you, but Sammy," he raised my head to meet our eyes, "you will say yes. It may not be today, tomorrow or even next week, but you will say yes." He then broke it off and kissed my forehead before vanishing.

I hugged the air in which he stood when the alarm clock went off. I had just over an hour to work out and go to work.

Priorities first, I call Dean up and tell him about me being the devil's vessel, but of course, that changes nothing. No wait it does. If the devil wins it's all my fault now in Dean's eyes.

I instantly regret but Dean has a right to know the fate of his horrible little sister.

At times like these I wish for him to be here to make me feel better. I can't help it. He was always there for me when no else was. He was my best friend through think and thin. So what, he's the devil, that doesn't change the past, does it?

**I really need reviews to keep this going so help me**

**please I'm begging you**

**also thank you all for reading some more**

***smile***


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at the ratty motel, my cell began no sing.

In clear blue letters said Dean.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked me. I turned to see his emerald eyes covered by toffee colored bangs watching me.

"Just my bro," I tell him, "We're fighting right now."

"You going to pick up? From what you tell me he's a real asshole."

"I guess, but I must. It could be important." With a quick kiss on the cheek we parted. Smiling to myself, I found it ironic that he wants to walk me home every night from work "to make sure I'm safe" when I could truly beat him up.

"Hello," I answer before my answering machine picks up.

"Sam?" Dean asks

"Yeah Dean, you called my cell. What do you want?" I ask.

"Look, I know your mad, but I was wondering if we could get back together?" he asks nervously.

"Wow, D. Didn't know we were dating." I joked bitterly. I finally was free of him and now he's back to pull me back in.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He snorted, "Look I was wrong can we talk?"

"What about us being better off apart? I mean I settled down very quickly. Why should I take up hunting again?" I asked, for if you want to know something you ask.

"Look let's just leave it with the fact that the world gets beaten up a lot with us apart. We couldn't screw it up that bad together." he tells me.

"Fine, but are you still trying to kill the devil?" I ask hoping my nervousness doesn't seep through.

"Of course!" he answers. Without farther a due he tells me to meet him in two days at a junk yard.

"See you then Deano," I hang up before he can mutter another sound.

Falling to the bed, my body quickly goes to sleep, but my mind has other plans.

"Good evening." Lucy greets me.

"Hey," I roll over to make space for him to sit.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. Work was a bitch, like always. This man was this close to get his drunkin' ass whipped." I put my first finger and thumb tightly together. "Luckily for him, another warned him that I could do as I promised. Joe walked me back today, and Dean called, he wants to get back together," I say the last part quickly. Sitting up, I put my arms around him, hoping maybe that would cage his anger.

"Where?" he growls turning to be eye to eye, pulling me away with his hands heavily on my shoulders.

"Where's what?" I ask trying to remain calm but Lucy's tight grip was starting to hurt.

"Where are you meeting?" he growls.

"Do you think I'll tell you that? Do you think I would willingly put Dean in harms way? You'd kill him and don't say otherwise." I snap.

"Your going to meet him?" his grip got even tighter.

"Lucy stop, you're hurting me." I say in a higher pitch then intended.

"You're going back to him after all the pain he put you through!" he yells, ignoring my earlier statement. "I thought you liked your life with your head in the sand." His angelic voice started to bleed through, luckily, only slightly.

"I'm not living with my head in the sand!" I shout as I rip is hands off me, threw him to the ground with a loud thump and held him there.

"Your brother," he spat at the word, "wants you to fight me and all the angels of heaven." he continued more softly, his face full of concern. "I might not hurt you but my brother's hate you almost as much as me. They are willing to do anything to keep us apart."

Sighing, I release my grip on him and sat back onto the bed.

"I'm only human Lucy, this is all to much for me."

"Sam, if you at least told me where you are, I could help you. I wont make you say yes, not right away, I just want you safe." He pled as he joined me on the bed.

For an answer I can proudly say I punched him. So hard in fact he fell of the little bit of bed he was sitting on and shot me a "that hurt" glance form the floor.

Rubbing his arm, he got up and looked at my hand, "You broke it," he muttered under his breath. And then it stopped hurting. "Better."

"Thanks."

"So besides him calling, what else filled your day," he asked.

We spent the rest of the night exchanging what we did that day. Lucy did devil type stuff and I did bar tender and girly type things.

It was just like the good old days…

Like nothing ever changed…

Because nothing did…

Right…?

**Well should they be a couple?**

**need help deciding i'm on the fence**


	4. A look into the Past

**hi guys  
><strong>**first off, i would like to thank everyone for reading favoriting and alerting  
><strong>**how it's still being found since i haven't updated in forever i have no clue but hey  
><strong>**thanks giving me confidence to continue  
><strong>**btw sam is more of a girl than perfered and i'm sorry if the characters don't match up  
>and they will be a couple as requested (i couldn't see it getting very far otherwise)<strong>**  
><strong>**also  
><strong>**i'm super sorry that i haven't been updating  
><strong>**i've honestly had it for a while but wanted to make it the best and then it turned into the rest of the story  
><strong>**so far it's 20,000+ words starting from here and it's still not done  
><strong>**(it didn't hit me it was more than one chapter till i hit 5,000 i fear though)  
><strong>**don't forget to add it to the fact that i'm still writing the other stories  
><strong>**i can't say when they will be updated but i'll try for another chapter before the new year on my crossover  
><strong>**luckily i got a laptop so i can type till... lets just leave it way past when i should be already asleep  
><strong>**i feel bad for what i put sam through and hope she(he) forgives me  
><strong>**now...  
><strong>**action**

After a quick jog and my usual push-ups, sit ups, and pull ups, I took a nice warm shower that seemed to melt all my guy problems away. There was the usual knock on the door for Joe to walk me to work.

I then went to work as usual. Work was its plain, boring self. There was the typical bar fight that I broke up with ease, and I got the usual drunks their taxi cab home. After the sun came up, and all the drinkers went back home with their hangovers, I cleaned up the usual messes. So overall it was a usual day.

Even about the usual time, Joe returned to walk me back to the motel. Joe asked me about my brother, and what the phone call was about, so I told him that we were going to meet up to make up since we're siblings, our fights should always be made up in the end, no matter how bad it was. He was sad, but surprised me with a goodbye kiss. After his nose stopped bleeding, (since he grabbed me to kiss me, so I punched him out of reflex) we said our official goodbyes and I packed up and left.

The road was long and uninteresting. It was unplanned but memories of the past began to creep in.

_The day after I met Lucy for the first time we moved again, but that night I found myself in the same playground as before._

"_Good evening," Lucy greeted me. He was sitting on a bench with a relieved expression on his face, almost as if he was waiting for me all day._

_And once again I found myself on the slide._

"_Hi," I greeted nervously. I forgot his name!_

"_How are you been, Sammy?" He asked getting up from his seat._

_There were a thousand things I could tell him, like how we moved, again, but Dean told me it was impolite (which means you shouldn't) to tell people about my troubles, that unless it's he, or dad, I should just say I'm good. So I did. "Okay dokay." I said with a smile._

_He didn't smile back, but was taken back; his eyes had a quick flash of anger that vanished as soon as it came. "Sammy, when I asked you how you been, what have you been up to."_

"_Daddy said we had to leave again, that we're visiting Uncle Bobby this time, but he far away, so we are going to be driving for a while." I told him, "so I've been sitting in a car all day as we drove through a…" I thought for a moment. What did Dean call it again? Was it a Desert? Yeah, I think it was. "Desert."_

_This got Lucy's interest. How at the time I could not phantom. "What did it look like?"_

"_Boring. It was a lot of sand." I told him._

_He laughed an angelic laugh. "Is that so? I wish I could have seen it." He told me._

"_Why?" _

"_Because it is something Sam and I would be able to see together."_

_I didn't understand, but Lucy told me it was okay. It was then I had an idea. "I've been sitting almost all day. Would you play with me, um…? What was your name again?" I asked shyly and embarrassed to admit to forgetting. _

_He laughed after a moment of staring at me in shock. After his laughter which made me angry he said, "Lucy, you can call me Lucy. And of course, Sammy, what would you like to play?" He smiled. We played all night long._

….

When I first went to school, I had both Dad and Dean's full support. I was later told I was one of the calmest children my pre-school teacher ever had, but I didn't see why. I just didn't cry when Dad and or Dean dropped me off, I was used to being left with people Dad trusted.

It was about this time I noticed I was different from everyone else. When I asked some kids at school, they didn't move around nearly as often as me. Okay, who am I kidding? Most of them never ever moved. Some of them never left the state, let alone seen both coasts.

Being different wasn't much of a problem till I got older, but it was still difficult to make friends, though. I wasn't allowed to invite them over since we lived in a motel. I never stayed in one place long enough to really get to know them.

Often I was mistaken as a boy when I was younger. I mean I was often mistaken for Dean's little brother. Nobody thought I was a girl unless we tried to make them think that or knew. It was a little sad.

This too wasn't a problem as much as when I got older.

Though, it was still a problem.

"_Hey, Sam, I'm going to be eight on Saturday, and I was going to have a party celebrate it at Chuckey's." A boy, Josh I think his name was, told me. "My mom said she had to okay it with your parents but, I could invite you, do you think you'd want to go?"_

"_Sure, I just don't know when my dad's coming back, but you can ask Dean, he's my big brother." I answered as I started going higher on the swing._

"_Hey, Sam," Dean called as he conveniently jogged over, "So this is where you were at, I was looking for you."_

"_Hey, Dean. Sorry, I was here." I slowed now and jumped off. This was normal for us, since Dad wasn't there to pick me up, Dean did. _

"_Well, grab your things, time to go." He told me._

"_You're Dean? Sam's brother?" Josh asked, getting off his swing. His mother, who I met earlier, was approaching._

"_Yeah." Dean answered, as he nodded his head to a figure behind him._

_The person was an ordinary looking man who looked tough and strong, like he's been through a lot. _

"_Daddy!" I called as I ran to hug him. He took me into a big bear hug, lifting me ever so slightly._

"_Hello, you must be Mr. Winchester. I'm Barbra, Josh's mother. We are having a party and Josh has been insisting Sam attended." Josh's mother said as she shook Dad's hand._

"_I don't know, it's up to Samantha if she wants to go." He told her. _

"_Samantha?" She asked with confusion painted on her face._

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_Sam, you're a girl?" She asked me nervously._

"_Yes ma'am." I answered unsurely._

"_Whoa, Sam, I thought you were a boy." Josh announced. _

"_Did you now?" I say holding onto Dad._

"_So, Mom, can Sam come?" Josh asked, a smile was clear on his face._

"_Well… If you want just no more other invites." She answered but didn't want to. That much was clear to me. I knew that I wasn't at the age where co-ed parties were the norm. I knew that not all parents wanted their kids to hang out with me for one reason or another. _

_The next day, the whole school seemed to know I was a girl. The game of it has begun. I didn't belong with the guys since I was a girl, but I didn't understand the girls nor did I really want to. If painting your nails and doing each other's' hair was your favorite pass time then I wanted no part of it. I enjoyed my books and playing video games with Dean. _

"_Hey Sam," Josh greeted. "We need another player, want to play?"_

_I was sitting under a tree I usually sat at while reading my most recent book._

"_No way dude, can't girls keep up." One guy said._

"_She might get hurt. Dad said girls are fragile after all." Another said._

"_Do you even know what fragile means?" I asked._

"_Um…" the boy thought for a brief moment._

_That was all the time I needed to say, "In means to easily to break."_

"_I knew that." He spat._

_The day didn't get that much better and Josh stopped talking to me._

…_._

_Lucy was standing beneath me, making sure I didn't fall. We were climbing a tree Dad didn't let me earlier that day because it was too dangerous. Though it was a rocky start and getting this high was difficult but I got there. _

"_So, how was school?" He asked._

"_I don't think I'm going to go to Josh's party. None of the guys will let me play with them." I told him._

"_Oh, why is that?" He asked back as he helped me get to his branch._

"_Dad called me Samantha in front of Josh and he told his friends I was a girl. Apparently I can only play with them when they think I'm a guy. Now I'm suddenly fragile and weak." I explained._

"_So the guys won't hang out with you because they know you're a girl now." He clarified._

"_Yep."_

"_Well, why don't you prove that you aren't weak and fragile?" he suggested._

"_There's no point, Dad said we're moving." I answered._

"_Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out." He told me._

"_It's not Lucy's fault."_

"_I still think that it's a pity they don't see how wonderful you are."_

_I didn't know why Lucy said that, but I could see was saddened. "Lucy, why is it that every time the kids at school find out I'm a girl they all turn against me?" I asked. "It's not like I'm hiding it or anything."_

"_Well, Sammy, you don't like what the average girl likes. You dislike pink, but willing to wear it. Your tough and getting dirty doesn't bother you. You're good at sports which is not what the stereotypical girl can do. I mean you beat the boys. Sam, you're different, some people can't accept that, and reject it." He explained._

"_Why not?" _

"_That's something you should ask you father." He told me with a ghost of a smile on his lips._

_I did. He wasn't that much help so I asked Dean. He told me that it's just the way it is. There will always be someone against you. _

…

I told you that it was a problem when I got older. Well it really was.

I was often called It, Freak, and a He/She. It's why that when anyone calls me "Freak", I seem to go "crazy."

There was a particular bad experience that made Lucy fall off the handle. I was lucky Dean didn't hear the whole story, or he would have killed them.

_It was my last year of middle school. I looked fairly feminine now, but still got mistaken to be a young boy. I developed fairly well so, according to Dean and a few others, I was hot. I was skinny due to the fact Dad trained us to be fit, and I lived with a teenage boy. If I was going to eat I was going to have to fight for it._

_I was going to this school for a while, a few weeks, month tops. _

_I went out the back of the school by the gym as a short cut, because really? You're going to make me walk out the front door and around the school? For what purpose would that serve? No, I'm going to take the shortest route, thank you very much._

_Anyhow, I went out the back every day, and there was nobody there. Well, just the janitor's car. _

_One day there's a group of young men, drunk or high I don't know, nor do I really care. They are worse than demons to me._

"_Hey, it's the It. Well, well, well. That bastard didn't lie. You really do come out the back." One said. He tall yet not overly built, but didn't have a single ounce of fat on him. He looked as if he shaved, but didn't have all that much. He was a light brunette if I recall correctly._

"_So, is it a girl or a guy? I really can't tell." The second ass asked. He was just a little taller, and had more weight to him but not enough to be considered fat. Just solid. He too was a brunette but a little darker and had stubble._

"_Dudes, I've never met an It before." The third said. He wasn't tall but was still big. He was about the same height as Dad, if not, just a little taller. He had shaggy rusty black hair, with bright red splash on the side of his head._

"_No, dude, she's a girl. The little bastard said the teacha called her Samantha on the first day of school." The first corrected. Now that I think of it, they were most likely on something, since they slurred a bit._

"_I'm a girl, thank you very much!" I spat. 'Damn it' I thought. My back was nearly against the wall and they were cornering me. I wasn't good enough to take on three guys almost double my size!_

"_Prove it, then." One said._

"_Don't be so rude, baby. Just show us."_

_I knew what was happening. Okay, I had a general idea. Still, I knew I was in trouble._

"_Go, or I'll scream." I threatened. Hey, it's better than nothing._

"_Just try." One warned. _

_Another took a step, as the third lunged at me. Grabbing my wrist, I wasn't strong enough to properly throw him off, but I gave him quite a bit of trouble. I could hear their grunts as I did everything in my power to get out. I screamed, punched, and kicked. At one point I was biting. Or trying to, at least. _

_My buttons of my shirt popped off, as they ripped it off. I could feel one of their hands on my butt as they deprived themselves of nothing. They took turns forcing their lips on mine, hurting them at the roughness. It was when they started to tear at my tank top, the janitor came. _

_He came running. He was screaming and hollering. They took off, and fast. They looked like bunnies as they ran into the woods and I wanted to be the hunter that hunts them down, shooting them dead._

"_You okay. I heard screaming." The janitor, Luke, asked._

_I was on the ground, seeing that my legs kept buckling beneath me. Looking up at him through my messy hair, I probably looked like a hurt puppy. Or at least that's the analogy I get allot. My breath was hard, and my throat hurt. Tears ran down my face still._

"_Alright, stupid question. I'll go call help." He said, and was about to leave but I gripped his leg, wrapped my arms around it like I did to Dad when I was a real little girl. "No." I croaked. I didn't want Dean and Dad to hear about how I couldn't take care of myself. They only just let me be on my own. And I mean real on my own, not just watching the motel room for an hour tops. Like go down town for a few hours. Dad also hated the police. Never wanted the government involved. Even when we were hurt, he didn't take us unless he knew he couldn't properly patch it up himself._

"_It's okay. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, crouching down to be at eye level. I gave him the "you're a dumbass" look. He must have understood because he pulled out a handkerchief and helped wipe away my tears. "Is there someone I can call? Can I take you home or something?" He asked._

_I nodded. I managed to tell him the motel I was living at, and boy was he surprised but didn't question it._

_He offered to stay with me but I told him I was going to be okay and went into the room were in. _

_Now if you're wondering where Dean was at, it was with whoever he deemed cool enough. I told him to. I told him that very morning not to come home till he wanted to sleep. _

_I showered till the water ran cold, and then some time after that. I scrubbed my skin raw, but I couldn't seem to get their vile touch off. I brushed my teeth till my gum began to bleed. I rinse so many times I couldn't get their taste out. I threw out the evidence outside, hoping Dean wasn't going to notice. But he's a guy; I would be surprised if he did._

_Collapsing on my bed, I didn't recall falling asleep till I was back at that spot I promised myself never to go back to. He would be just as ashamed. Just as disappointed._

"_Sam? Something wrong?" Lucy asked as he approached slowly and carefully, like he was worried he was walking into a mine field, or worst._

_I looked at him dead in the eye and gave him the same look I gave the janitor. He reacted very differently. _

"_What happened?" He asked in a growl. Anger waved through him, like a dam was broken. He was beat red and if possible I could of sworn there was fire in his eyes._

_I told him. It came out all at once, and it took twice as long as the whole ordeal, but it came out. I cried it all out. My first kiss was taken by those men._

"_When I get my hands on them they will be begging for death, and it will not come." He vowed. "Look, you didn't kiss them." He then told me._

"_Their disgusting lips were on mine!" I screamed. We left the sight a while back and were wherever Lucy guided us._

"_You weren't consenting, you weren't really kissing." He told me. "What you experienced wasn't real kissing." _

_His face was super close. His breath tickled my face. Cautiously, he put his lips on mine. I had no idea what was happening so I went with whatever his mouth did. I was in heaven. It was just like the song, "I'm in heaven when you kiss me." It was kind, caring, loving, and wonderful. Not once did I ever find one who could kiss so well. Not even Jess, who was more than great, mind you._

_It didn't last. Dean woke me up shortly after, with the janitor having told him what he saw. I down played it but he promised if I spotted them, to point them out, and stay the hell out of the way,_

_I didn't need him though. Thanks to Lucy's ideas, I shot them with rock salt, and beat them up. Then used what cash they had, to buy me a new shirt, a few other treats, and a thank you gift for the janitor, which I gave to him before I left. It was also thanks to Lucy, I was able to come up with an idea to get Dean off my back enough to do all of that._

_Dean told Dad who wanted us to leave the second he got back, and for once, I gave no protest. _

_It was then I realized I really loved Lucy, and didn't know what I'd do without him._

So who cares who he really is, does that change what happened?

**thanks for reading and putting up with my super lack of beta and editing skills  
>if there's anything you have to say<br>anything at all  
><strong>**about the chapter i mean  
>don't be shy<br>reply  
><strong>**it brings me great joy  
>i'll try to get the next chapter of this soon<br>i just got to be happy with it first  
>besides that<br>i wish you all a happy holiday if i don't update before them  
>best of wishes,<br>BloodyRosie  
>smile<br>**


End file.
